


League of Hope?

by WriterofGotham



Series: Justice League One Shots [1]
Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, how did they choose the name, sorta of serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: How did the league choose their name?





	League of Hope?

"What is our team name?" Barry asked as he sat in one of the new seats that had been installed in the Hall of Justice. Diana, Bruce, Victor, Arthur and Clark stared at him as they were pondered what he meant. "I mean it's been said that we are in a League of our own, why don't we come up with a cool name to go by that doesn't sound like we are a bowling team."

"We could be the League of Hope." Superman suggested, even though his face showed he wasn't in to the name.

"That sounds to much like a cancer support group. We could be the League of Heroes," Cyborg suggested. "We need something that says hope, truth, and fairness to all people."

"We could be the League of Independent Loners or League of Misfits. If we've honest we're all pretty messed up, hit by lightning, should be dead from a car accident, reason for existing is to kill her half brother, sole survivor of a planet, no coping skills at all to deal with losing people, and somebody who doesn't belong on the surface or below water." Aquaman stated before adding, "Diana, don't lay your lasso of truth on my seat!" He threw the lasso at Diana.

She caught it one handed."That's where it is. You should look before you sit down." She chided him.

"You really think that's all we are, a bunch of misfits?" Clark asked.

"In a way that's what we are, accidents helped shape our lives for the better. That isn't all that we are we defeated Steppenwolfe the guy that is crazy scary and took armies to drive away last time. We are in a league of Awesome." Flash said as he pointed out the better things that they had done together. "I mean Batman almost got killed a few time, but they were good and truly terrifying times.

"I didn't almost die a few times." Bruce said in a sterner voice he reserved for criminals.

"I did hurt you, I slammed you pretty hard in the police car. You were sore for days afterwards," Clark pointed out. He didn't have super hearing for nothing, he'd heard Bruce complaining to Alfred for days afterwards.

"We all almost died," Diana pointed out, "The Justice League, that has a nice ring to it," Diana mused before anyone could interrupt.

"The Justice League, I like it." Bruce said trying out the name.

"It's not dumb like the Misfit League, that sounded like we were villains," Victor added.

"I like it, we are the Justice League. Defender of justice and all good things in the world. We have our our hangout the Justice hall and now we are a league. We all are friends. Steppenwolfe was the best thing that ever happened for me." Barry said flamboyantly.

The other leaguer's were starring at Barry, as if he had grown a second head. Bruce looked slightly horrified, Diana looked like that was one of the saddest things she heard, Arthur looked like nothing surprised him anymore, and Clark looked about the same as Diana.

"You really need to find more friends," Bruce told him, by the others faces they agreed with him.

"I got you guys, now. My job is great and this is the best my life's been going for awhile." Barry added.

"You need friends," Diana repeated.


End file.
